


A Short Summary of Two Intertwined Lives

by paintingsinthedark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingsinthedark/pseuds/paintingsinthedark
Summary: I wrote this when I first found the phandom, so it might not be entirely factual as to the dates. Correct me if it's not please :)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	A Short Summary of Two Intertwined Lives

It started with two boys, and the internet, and one train station. It started when they saw each other in person, for the first time, and waved awkwardly, because both were a little bit in love with the other but both thought it was unrequited.

It continued when they moved in together, that afternoon in 2011, when Phil saw his boxes finally unpacked and his things mixed with Dan’s, that’s when he realized he had a best friend. One that he was also, a little bit, irrevocably in love with.

It continued through the fights of 2012, and Dan’s broken heart, because Phil had told Dan that it was a joke, all just a joke, not one of Phil’s deepest wishes. Not like Dan would give anything for it to have been real.

It lasted through a tour, and when they were sharing a bed in their tour bus, if Dan and Phil woke up spooning, it was maybe an accident. Phil hoped beyond hope that it wasn’t.

It started in Vegas, when a drunk Dan told a mostly sober Phil that he was in love with him, that he had been since the beginning. In the morning, they woke up in the same bed, even though both had separate hotel rooms. And when Dan remembered and panicked, Phil calmed him with kisses.

It continued through another tour, and a book, and the ups and downs that come with any relationship. And if one night, they were watching a movie, and Phil clambered off the couch to drop to one knee, maybe Dan did start sobbing. He’ll always deny it, though. 

It continued through years and years, and houseplants and empty cereal boxes, PINOF, TATINOF, TABINOF, and Interactive Introverts. It continued through apartments and houses and careers, tumblr and plushies and liveshows, and it hasn’t ended yet. To be perfectly honest, they don’t think it ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first found the phandom, so it might not be entirely factual as to the dates. Correct me if it's not please :)


End file.
